


Yours, Truly

by crollyne



Series: Bloom [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Depressed Akaashi Keiji, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima and Akaashi are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: i was walking on the snow-covered road as my days mix into a blur. minus the heavy feeling in my chest and the harsh cold, i was once again feeling all alone.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bloom [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Yours, Truly

**Author's Note:**

> The date the story was started, finished, and posted is not of any importance to the plot but will still be stated, however, the timestamps mentioned in the stories are relevant and is key to understanding what actually happened. Reading this story in random order is alright but since I arranged it in a way that would be make understanding the timeline easier, I suggest you read it from the beginning. This is the twelfth story of a 14-part series and now I will stop babbling. I hope you enjoy!

**Started: 11/7/20**

**Finished: 11/9/20**

* * *

_Day 1_

It’s only been a day, really.

My phone has been bombarded by messages from friends filled with support and care. I’m very thankful for them but, as cheesy as it sounds, it wouldn’t change anything.

A couple of them called to asking if I would need some company, in which I declined. I don’t want pity. I don’t want to be seen as pitiful.

I’m really worried about Tsukishima-kun, though. Maybe I should call him later.

Laying down in my bed in the same black clothing from yesterday, I pitifully stare at the ceiling with glow-in-the-dark galaxies.

Ah, that was so uncool of me.

The room is lit by the natural light from the windows. It’s closed because it’s cold. I don’t like the cold too much. Now that I remember it, Bokuto-san likes the snow. The curtains are drawn open ever since the day before. The morning light is comforting.

I feel and smell so disgusting it’s funny. I haven’t showered since a few days ago, however, I don’t have the energy to do anything. It’s a good idea to call up Tsukishima to dog-sit Fuchi, yesterday. I’m going to have to pick her up, though. I don’t want to cause any more trouble for Tsukishima-kun, he’s going through a lot as well.

I miss them.

Oh, I have to fix stuff around here. I have to get things done.

_Day 4_

It’s 4 in the morning. I have already swept and mopped the floor, rearranged the things in the kitchen, cleaned the bathroom, and washed the dishes since a few days ago. I need to buy groceries and pick up Fuchi, too, but it’s still too early and the supermarket still isn’t open. Maybe I can mow the lawn and fold the clothes. I guess I can do the laundry as well.

Ah, I haven’t showered yet. Maybe I can do that first. Or I can make breakfast. I’m really hungry.

I cooked up the three eggs I still have in the fridge and the still untouched olive oil near the counter. I scrambled them with salt and pepper just like how Bokuto-san would want them done.

I would want to eat it with bread, however, it’s already moldy so I guess I have to buy more today.

I checked my phone and there’s so many messages I haven’t read yet. That’s so weird, I didn’t notice them.

11/6/2020 08:35 am

From: Tsukishima

Subject: None

Hey Akaashi-san, Fuchi is doing well. She can stay with us as long as you want. Take your time.

Huh, a message from yesterday? Weren’t we in the hospital just before?

Oh wait, it’s from two days ago.

Ah.

The eggs burned.

_Day 5_

Osamu-san and Suna-kun visited today. They gave me some onigiri for breakfast and a few fruits. They gave me their condolences and I don’t know why it made me so…angry? I don’t really know, it’s weird. I was still very thankful because my fridge was already bare and empty. I’m feeling a bit sleepy. I might take a bit of a nap.

_Day_ 6

I managed to call Kuroo today… well, it was 6 pm so I guess tonight is the right word. Well, I was mainly worried about him. He is, of course, Bokuto’s best friend. We talked a bit while I was eating the apples Osamu and Suna brought yesterday.

He sounds devastated.

‘Sounds suck-y’

That’s what I imagine Bokuto-san would say.

I’m going to get Fuchi and bring her home today. I don’t want to cause Tsukishima any more trouble. He’s not really fond of animals too much so I hope Fuchi didn’t cause too much trouble. Shelties are really loyal dogs so there’s a good chance she would be very whiny if Bokuto-san and I are not present.

I wonder how she would react to how different things would be around here.

I grabbed a coat and my glasses before I go outside.

The moment I stepped out, cold air hit my face, the air biting at my exposed skin. The skies are gray and everything looks so sad and it seems like everyone is moving slow. I don’t really know. It feels so…melancholic.

Ugh, I feel tired already. And a bit dizzy.

It took me five minutes? Fifteen? Twenty? I don’t really know, I don’t have my phone with me but after a few minutes or longer of zoning out, I arrive in Tsukishima-kun’s dorm. The college days feel so nostalgic.

343, 343, 343, 343, 343. I repeat his dorm number in my head in case I forget. Knocking on the wooden door, a muffled voice answered. I couldn’t quite catch what he was saying but I think he’s coming to get the door.

“Akaashi-san?” Yamaguchi answered as he opened the door. “Hey, how are you? I hope everything is alright,” he said. I’m not quite shocked that Yamaguchi is with Tsukishima-kun, they’re childhood friends, after all.

“Is there anything you need? Come in, come in,” he said as he stepped aside from the doorway.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just here to get Fuchi,” I told him with a smile. I didn’t want to cause any more trouble.

“Oh, Fuchi is with Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said.

“I thought his dorm was in 343? Isn’t this 343?” I asked, confused, rechecking the number on the right side of the door.

“Uh, Akaashi-san, this is 348, his room is on the other end of the hallways on the left,” Yamaguchi said slowly. I looked at him and I see him pitying me. I hate it. I don’t need pity.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I bothered you,” I told him with a smile. He waved goodbye as he sneaked one last pitiful look at me. The door closed and clicked as he locked it behind him and I stared at the number on the wall.

348, 348, 348, 348, 348, I repeat in my head as I trudge to 343. I feel tired. Maybe I’ll take Fuchi on a walk and grab some cash to buy groceries after I have let her inside the house.

Knocking on Tsukishima-kun’s door, I checked twice if I’m at the right place, I heard a quiet muffled voice from inside. I waited patiently, as one should. I wonder how he’s doing. I’ll just ask him, I guess.

The door opened before me and Tsukishima-kun towered over me. I wonder why he’s so tall. He’s younger than me, too. That’s just weird. Genetics are weird.

“Oh, Akaashi-san,” Tsukishima said as he greeted me. He looks like he’s been studying. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to bother him, oh well.

“I’m here to pick up Fuchi,” I told him, studying his features. He looks sleep deprived, with bloodshot and puffy eyes. It might have affected him more than he lets on.

“By the way,” I started as a small dog with brown and black fur and a puff of white fur on her chest came strolling happily towards the door. Fuchi barked apprehensively as she picked up her speed the moment she saw me.

“Hey, Fuchi,” I called as I picked her up from the ground and carried her on my arms.

“I’ll, uhh, just grab her leash,” he said as he turned halfway to go inside. “Would you want to come in?” he asked.

“No, it’s okay, I have to run errands after this,” I said as I gave him a smile. Fuchi licked my chin and I giggled a bit. She’s such a sweet dog. She really got her personality from Bokuto-san.

“Here,” Tsukishima-kun said as he handed me a blue leach and collar with bones as a design. I can still remember the time Bokuto-san picked it up from the pet accessories shop. He was so excited like a kid. He kept on saying that it’s for our daughter.

“So, you were saying?”

“What?” I asked. Was I saying something? I don’t remember.

“You were telling me something before Fuchi came,” he addressed. He shifted his weight to right leg and pushed his hands in his pockets. Oh, wait, I remember now. I was supposed to ask him something. How stupid of me, to forget.

“Oh,” I exclaimed, laughing a bit at my stupidity. “I’m sorry I forgot what I was supposed to say,” I looked down on the floor. The floor looks recently polished.

“Well, how are you? I mean, how well are you doing?” I asked. I didn’t look him in the eye, but I can feel him uncomfortably look away. “Considering the things going on,”

“Everything’s as good as it gets, I guess,” he answered, shrugging. “It’s a little weird, these days,” he added. It is. It’s been weird. It’s like there’s a dark cloud over everyone.

“Yeah,” I answered in agreement. “Anyway, I have to go,”

“Okay,” he answered. I wanted to go home as soon as possible for some reason.

“Oh, and Akaashi-san?”

I turned around.

“It’s okay to mourn,”

I don’t remember much that happened after that.

_Day 7_

I bought groceries and dog food the moment the store opened. I wasn’t able to sleep much last night so I did some cleaning around the house and I watered the plants outside. The house is already dusty.

I’ve been thinking about what Tsukishima-kun had said yesterday.

For some reason, Fuchi seems so interested at a small patch at the corner of the garden, near the winter pansies which are beautifully blooming in this season. I was worried she might ruin the plants but, she isn’t exactly digging in the patch of the pansies, just right next to it, in the small space of land where in between the flowers and the wooden fence.

It’s not unusual for her to dig around the garden but it’s weird that she’s specifically interested in that one spot. She likes going around. I don’t really mind. It’s just bothersome to continuously place back the dirt because the pansies are being covered by the dirt.

It’s been really cold, and I am feeling sick today so I think I can rest for a bit.

If only Fuchi would stop digging holes.

“The pansies might die, you know that?” I asked her gently, placing the dirt back. She keeps on tugging on my sleeve and whimpering.

“It’s cold out here, Fuchi. Let’s get back,” I placed back what’s left of the dirt. I picked her up and carried her back inside. I looked back at the dirt patch.

The pansies look dirty.

_Day 8_

I went back to work today. Everyone was nice and they gave me their condolences. They were pitying me, though. They looked at me like I was pitiful.

I don’t remember much from work. I think I just did the usual thing I did. I typed up some articles and scheduled an interview. It’s boring and uneventful.

I’m looking forward to going home, the daffodils would be blooming soon and I’m really excited. Daffodils are very beautiful.

Walking back to our flat, I realized that Fuchi another hole in the same place. This time, she has fully covered the winter pansies. She really is hard-headed at times. I’ll just change back to my normal clothes and I’ll deal with that, I guess.

I’m a bit disappointed that the daffodils haven’t bloomed yet, but maybe in a few days they will.

Fuchi was begging for food so I cooked up meat for her and I made miso soup for me. I’m not really that hungry and I don’t feel like eating. I guess I’m in a funny mood today.

The soup boiled and I grabbed the bowls. Mine is the red bowl with ridges and Bokuto-san’s is the blue one with floral designs. He said it looked antique so he bought it when we were shopping for things. We were so young back then. He was just starting his volleyball career and I was still new in the journalism industry. Fun times.

Thinking back, I really thought Fuchi would be very whiny and she would look for Bokuto-san constantly, but she seems to be handling things well, I guess. She looks so peaceful eating her meal. She needs a bath soon. Her constant digging on the same patch really soiled her fur. I once caught her lying on that same place she digs. Such a weird one. Maybe I can bathe her tomorrow before I leave for work.

She finished eating on her bowl while I still haven’t touched the miso soup. It’s already cold. Maybe I’ll just heat it up for tomorrow’s breakfast.

Fuchi trudged towards the doggy door and walked back outside.

Ah, she’s going to dig up the garden again. What’s so interesting about that?

I walked towards the glass windows and peaked through the curtains, making sure she wouldn’t notice me. She digs quickly, jumping around and prancing as though she’s playing. I’m a little curious now.

Wait, what is that?

There seems to be something red? I don’t really know. I can’t see well from here.

Maybe Fuchi found a centipede? I’ll have to get her or else she might try to eat it. One time she ate a bee and she looks like a puffy dog for days and Bokuto-san almost cried. It was so funny.

“Fuchi, get back here,” I call to her as I approach her. She seems so happy and content despite the mud and dirt coating her fur and some on her face. This dog is a weird one. Ah, I love her so bad.

As I approach her, I see a plastic zip lock bag? Maybe Bokuto-san added this in the compost pit once when I told him exactly that there should be no plastic and other non-biodegradable stuff added. Well, I can’t do anything about it but remove it.

Wait, we don’t plant near the fences.

Fuchi bit the bag and happily and brought it to my feet.

There’s a piece of paper and a small black velvet box.

The paper was actually wet despite being in the zip lock bag because it wasn’t locked properly. It was a letter folded into four. It was a yellow pad and a blue pen with blotchy ink was used to write.

_Keiji! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

That introduction is so Bokuto-san.

_I don’t trust myself hiding things in the house because, you know, you always find them and maybe I will forget where I will place it ;-;_

It’s true, he really doesn’t have a clue whether one thing is carefully hidden or not.

_But I was planning to give this to you the day the daffodils bloom because I remember you telling me that daffodils were your favorite. It usually blooms during our anniversary, right? It never bloomed any later which I think is so cool! But I hope whenever you’re reading this, if the daffodils followed through my plan or not, I really hope they do though, that you have already eaten!_

_It’s been three years Akaashi and I am very thankful for you being here all those years. It’s so cool how you’re always with me even though I’m so moody all the time._

_And don’t forget to drink water! You usually forget to drink (and eat even!) whenever you’re so engrossed in an article you’re making. Wait, did I use engrossed correctly?_

Yes, yes you did.

_Always remember that I love you, always and I will always be here for you as you are here for me. You tend to block whatever you feel whenever you’re sad and that’s just so uncool of you, Keiji. It’s really alright to feel shitty some days._

_When you’re finished reading this, find me at the backyard where the daffodils grow. I have a surprise for you._

_Yours truly,_

_Koutaro Bokuto_

_P.S I LOVE YOU_

The end of the letter was wet with mud and the ink was messed up more because of my tears. Ah, everything hit me at once. I don’t know how long I held everything in.

Everything hurts.

I want him back, please, I want him back. I want him to be here with me, please, please, please.

I don’t know how long I cried and held the letter on the grass before I decided to open up the black velvet box.

It was already getting dark but the shimmer of the small crystal in the middle of a silver band shone beautifully. It fits perfectly on my fingers. I laugh while crying. This is so beautiful. I love it so much, Bokuto-san.

**_It’s okay to mourn._ **

I remember Tsukishima-kun saying as I stuff my face with rice and cold miso soup, tears falling down my cheeks.

Pathetic, isn’t it?

Maybe it’s okay to be pathetic for a while.

I miss him.

_Day 9_

I walk towards the garden, where the daffodils are planted. They are in full bloom, the prettiest they have ever bloomed, in my opinion.

Don’t you think so too, Koutarou?

_Day 0_

It smells like burnt tires with a hint of vodka.

My head hurts.

**Daffodils**

-Unequalled love.

**Author's Note:**

> making the thread for the playlistssss also my username in twitter is @cromij1 and it's not my main acc but that's where i'll post them.  
> just visit me in twitter for the playlist and it's somewhere in my pinned if i dont have a different story pinned!  
> or maybe click [this](https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1348407665152520195?s=20) to lead you to the thread/pinned tweet of my stories and playlists


End file.
